In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
A galley section in a cabin of an aircraft often comprises a variety of electrical galley inserts (GAIN), which are connected to an electric network, which may be supplied with electrical power generated by main engines of an aircraft.
The heat generated by the GAIN is typically disposed of into the cabin, while the environmental control system of the aircraft maintains the cabin air temperature at the selected temperature through its cooling function. Further, in some cases the heat of the GAIN is transferred into a Supplemental Cooling System (SCS), which is primarily designed to ensure the cold chain of food storage within the aircraft (galley cooling). Moreover, steam and heat not absorbed by food and beverages may partly be extracted by a Cabin Air Extraction System, wherein the steam and waste heat is mainly generated by ovens or freezers.
The use of fuel cells for providing electrical energy for certain consumers in an aircraft is known. However, usually a fuel cell produces a considerable amount heat during the generation of electrical power, which leads to a distinct cooling demand. Even though the generation of electrical power by means of fuel cells in aircraft is known, this mainly applies to emergency systems.